Randy Cunningham 10TH Grade Ninja - The Beginning
by ExxIStar XD
Summary: After 2 months in Japan, Randy and his family goes back to Norrisville. But with all the reunions, Nomi becomes more weak by the day, as he observes the Oni stars getting closer and closer. Will Randy finally be able to defeat the Sorcerer and fulfill the prophecy? Or fail in possessing the Golden Ninja? (Part 2 of my RC9GN series) ( Updating Again :D )
1. Prologue - Tadaima!

**Hey Guys! This is the next part of my Randy Cunningham story/sequel. I suggest that you read the first part:**

 **Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja – The Last Years**

 **Link:** s/11384105/1/Randy-Cunningham-9th-grade-ninja-The-Last-Years

 **Just copy, paste it in a new tab if you haven't read it yet.**

 **Thank you!**

 **(This part of the sequel has Japanese words in it. If you don't know the meaning of the Japanese words, Please refer to the list of translations below. Thank you)**

* * *

 _"It's been a long time now. I haven't felt American culture for 3 months already. I looked at my phone calendar and it read September 12. My first day of classes as a 10th grader starts tomorrow. I wonder how much changed while I was gone. I miss Norrisville already. I miss Howard. And I miss... Theresa._

 _I've been at Japan for quite some time. There, I was trained by Nomi-san*, Ojii-san**, and Oji***_

 _Since I've been in Japan, I had to force myself to learn Japanese and thoroughly speak using Japanese language. The worst part about that is that I forgot how to speak in English._

 _I guess my inner thoughts are writing this down in the airport."_

Prologue - Tadaima!

* * *

"Randy. Are you okay?" asked Jane who still remembers English

Randy didn't reply back. He forgot English that he can't even speak well with it anymore. He only understands few English words. That's why Jane had to speak in Japanese to get his attention.

"Randi. Daijoubou desu ka?****" asked Jane

"A-re? Mm- Hmmm Boku wa Daijoubou shimasu"

"Anata no eigo o wasure te shimai mashi ta ka?"

"Hmmm...Tabun..."

*Jane raises an eyebrow*

"Oke! Oke! Yoshi! Watashi wa watshi no eigo o wasure te shimai mashita. Shiawase desu ka?"

"Mah-Mah. Let's work on your English"

"...?"

*Airport*

At the Airport, there's a family sitting on the benches and is waiting for a plane. The Weinermans. One of them was an impatient little chubby teen that walked around in circles. His name is Howard, which has changed a bit. His top became a sweater under a shirt with a squid wearing shades design. His hair is a bit longer and he dyed it completely with brown. The rest never changed.

"Come on, Randy. Where are you!? Why are you taking so long?" he moaned

"Come on, Howie, They'll be arriving soon. The plane's on schedule" said Mort, his father

"Shut it, Mort! I'm busy moaning!" replied Howard

"Uh! Let him be, dad. He's always moaning!" growled Heidi

"Uhhh... Um..." exclaimed Mort

Heidi and Howard argued too long that didn't notice that Randy and his family were already talking to Mort. Jane gestured Randy to tap Howard on the shoulder so they'll stop arguing. Randy obeyed Jane and tapped Howard. Once. No luck. Still arguing. Twice. Still Arguing... Trice. STILL ARGUING. That's when Randy lost it and shouted at Howard's ear.

"Howard!" called Randy in a Japanese accent

"AAAHHH! Why did you-"

Howard looked weirdly at Randy as he smiled and waved at Howard with a little... Japanese..."bling".

"R-Ra-Randy... H-Hi"

"...Hmmm? Daijoubou desu ka?" asked Randy

"...What?"

"DAI-JOU-BOU DESU KA?!"

"AAAHH! Speak in English dude!"

"...?"

"...What the...?"

"Pardon me, Howard" said Jane

"For what?" asked Howard

"Randy here, forgot how to speak in English. He can't even understand it. Only few words. Here. A Japanese to English Dictionary. I think this might help. I thought Randy some English in the plane so. He might understand but not speak" explained Jane

"Oh. So you understand me... but can't speak in English?" asked Howard

"I can understand you. But I can onuri (only) speak a riteru (little) of Engurishi (English)"

"What?" exclaimed Howard

"Um... Howard. You should be aware that Randy's 'L' becomes 'R', 'V' becomes 'B' and 'EE' becomes 'I'" explained Jane

"Oh... So he said that, He can only speak a litlle of English?"

"Yup"

"Oh..."

"I hope you can understand Howard" said Randy

"I understand...um.. What's the Japanese of pal?" asked Howard

"It's Paru with a sharupu 'R'"

"Okay. I understand.. Paarruu"

Randy giggled as Howard mispronounced the Japanese word. But he didn't care. He just likes his friend just the way he is. Stupid, Chubby and a big idiot.

After the reunion, Randy and Howard headed to Norrisville High right before the opening ceremony. Leaving Rachelle behind, who was actually expelled for stealing Randy and Howard's documents but gave it back.

*Hallway - 1st period bell rang - Lockers*

"I missed this school" said Howard

"Me too"

"So what's your schedule?"

"Hmm... I got English, Science, Math, Recess, Spanish, Japanese, Lunch, M.A.C, and-"

"Wait! That's the complete opposite of what I'm having! And wait- You joined the Martial Arts Club?! Seriously? Are you kidding me?"

"Um... Iya desu...?"

"You're Lying aren't you?!"

"Iya...Hai..."

"I knew it!"

*bell rings*

"I gotta go to kurasu (class) Howard"

"This isn't the end Cunningham! You'll be dead to be me this RECESS! I'm taking your GRAVY FRIES!" shouted Howard as Randy walked away silently to his class.

* * *

Tadaima - I'm Back!

Nomi-san - It's just Nomi's name with a formal calling. Putting "san" in the end of their name means you respect that person.

Ojii-san - Granfather (with formality)

Oji - Uncle (no formality)

Daijoubou desu ka? - Are you okay?

Boku wa Daijoubou shimasu - I'm okay

Anata no eigo o wasure te shimai mashi ta ka? - Did you forget your english?

Tabun - Maybe...

Oke! Oke! Yoshi! Watashi wa watshi no eigo o wasure te shimai mashita. Shiawase desu ka? - Okay! Okay! I did forget my English. Happy?

Iya / Iya desu - No

Hai - Yes


	2. A message

CraZCloudy24: Does Randy like/watch anime? Sorry had to ask.

Me: Thanks for that question CraZCloudy24. THe answer there is Yes. He developed a liking to anime and watches it frequently. He doesn't want to show it though.

* * *

This is just a short message to all my followers, I will be on hiatus too on this one. After some events, I guess I have to stop for a while. Clearance day is almost going to hover over us and there are loads of things that are needed to be done. Please understand.

* * *

NEXT UPDATE: This Friday or Saturday (PST)


	3. Chapter 1 - Just got Home, then THIS?

I'm Unknown - Hope u update soon. One question though, What will happen to Randy and Heidi?

ExxIStar XD - Sorry, I can't answer that question. It'll be like spoiling everything! ;P

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back long time no see! :) Anyway, I've risen my language in these stories.. if you know what i mean... I'm rising my content. (from T to M). Pls. if you aren't ready for what kind of coarse language I'm about to write, Please, I suggest you to wait for the second version of this story that will literally be available in T. It'll be published when this story is over. And maybe after the next sequel. But it'll be for a long time. So if you're not ready, once again... TOO BAD, SO SAD!**

* * *

"You're not getting away with this, Cunningham! I'M TAKING YOUR GRAVY FRIES!" shouted Howard.

Without looking back, Randy continued on, looking the other way, not minding Howard, in short, ignoring him. Well, the "Randy" Howard once knew was gone. Everything changed about him. His attitude, his likes, even his HAIR! Randy Cunningham, 9th grade ninja is gone... Here comes Randi Kaningamu, 10 nensei ninja! (Randy Cunningham 10th grade ninja)

Chapter 1 - Just got Home, then THIS!

* * *

*Lunch*

"I'M TAKING YOUR-"

"Take it. I don't want it anyway..." said the raven-haired teen

"What? What did you just SAY?!" exclaimed Howard

"Take it?" asked Randy

"NOOO! NOT THAT!"

"I don't want it?"

"YESS THAT! You absolutely LOVE your gravy fries! What the hell happened to you man?!" asked Howard

"Are frickin' shitting me Howard?! That's what you're worried about?!"

"*GGGAAAASSSPPP!* You swear now?" asked Howard

"Well, yeah, duh...Sensei P . Slimz entai no basho o ataeru watashi ga suki de wa nai desu. Sono ue, kuchi o karerano tawagoto o kuso ga hobo zenin!"

"Uhh... what did you say?"

"Nandemonai yo..."

With that said, Randy stuck his hands in his pockets and went to say hi to his girlfriend, Theresa. Walking like it's not his bizz, he cautiously tried to surprise Theresa from her back. He whistled a catchy tune until...

"AH! Wha?! Who turned off the lights?!" exclaimed the purple-haired girl.

"Guess who?" whispered Randy

"RANDY!" exclaimed Theresa as she quickly removed Randy's palms from her eyes and hugged him like they never seen for a long time, like... FOREVER.

"And there they are flirting with each other like it's no tomorrow!" complained Howard.

"I understand if you lost your best friend that you knew two months ago, Howard. But you probably need to move on" said Heidi "I mean, he practidcally found a beautiful chic there. Long purple hair, Pretty eyes, A cute yellow school uniform with purple skirt, YEP HE FOUND HIS PARTNER... 4 laif!" continued Heidi

"Well they do seem happy with each other..."

"You probably need to give Randy more time to re-adjust.."

"Yeah... I think I should.."

*bank*

"Why are we at the bank, Oka-san?" asked Randy

"I just need to do a withdrawal" replied Jane

"Then why did you make me tagged along?" asked Randy

"Tagged? Have you been working with your English?"

"A bit. But seriously, Why?"

"Would you just shut it and follow me"

"Alright! ALRIGHT!"

While Jane made her withdrawal, Randy spotted a very suspicious man behind her. He was tall and was wearing a scarf that practically covered his nose down to his shoulders. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it to Jane and took her as a hostage.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

"OKKKAAAA-SSSAAANNN!" cried Randy

"You little Japanese weirdo, you have money? GIVE IT TO ME! EVERYONE! GIVE YOUR PHONES AND ALL YOUR VALUABLE BELONGINGS IN MY FUCKING BAG! ESPECIALLY YOUR SHIT MONEY! OR ELSE! I'LL SHOOT!" the man shouted

As everyone was panicking and gave their money, and the manager practically was opening their vault out of fear, Randy stood still and didn't move a bit. He was calm.

"HEY KID! GIVE YOUR MOM'S WALLET TO ME OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR PRECIOUS BITCH MOM!"

That's when Randy lost it and charged onto the man.

"Don't... call... my mom... A BITCH! YOU FUCKING COCKROACH!" shouted Randy

Randy reached for the guy's hand and with a strong heave, turned him over without hurting his mom. The man panicked and reached for his gun and shot bullets at Randy, unfortunately for him, Randy successfully dodges all of them, despite he was just 4 feet from the gun, which travells 2,500 feet per second!

(To dodge a bullet, 0.20 seconds are required even if you're 500 feet away!)

"Wha- What's with his incredible speed?!" the man exclaimed

The man steadied his grip on his gun as Randy got hold of a steel pole. He shot a load of bullets and Randy was able to shoot the bullets back using his pole.

(Kinda like Kirito in GGO (Sword Art Online 2) But in real life)

The man became afraid. Full of fear, he dropped his gun and begged for mercy. Randy stepped on the man's head and glared at him like he's about to kill him. He then said:

"Attacking people just for money? What good would you get? Will money buy you everything? When you get all the bank's money, will you be happy? Satisfied? Or will you still just hold on and be a loner forever? Plus, attacking an unarmed enemy? LEARN SOME DISCIPLINE!"

"Y-YES! Please spare me!"

Randy lowered his foot and spared the man. But unfortunately...

"You're so NAIVE you fucking retard! I don't know who you are, and what you are... But I know I'll kill you!" said the man as he grabbed his gun.

Randy, alert, kicked the man's face and uncontrollably took the gun. Panicked, he shot the man's head and sat down, tired. But as he saw the man, dead and he has the gun, his face was from panic to horror. He stared at the dead body in horror as he got slightly got covered with blood. He stood up, letting go of the gun and was backing away from the scene. The people stared at Randy in horror. Not knowing what to do with this, he wiped his hands off of blood and grabbed his satchel and ran away, looking horrified. His mom didn't say anything as some of the mothers murmured things about Randy. It was full of horrific things that Randy would never want to hear. But as they were getting to it, they lavished Randy with praise. For he just saved their lives, and money. Jane, worried, ran after Randy as the police arrive. Lucky for Randy, the manager told a different story. But as for Randy... He just can't stop blaming himself.

* * *

Sensei P . Slimz entai no basho o ataeru watashi ga suki de wa nai desu. Sono ue, kuchi o karerano tawagoto o kuso ga hobo zenin!

\- It's not like swearing will grant me a place in detention with P. Slimz. Besides, almost everyone are fucking their shit out their mouths!

Nanfemonai yo

-Nothing

Oka-san

-Mom


	4. Again A message :P

**So I changed it back to T. I made a huge mistake back there hehe XD. This story will be on hiatus again because I'm literally dreading it. Srry :P I want to update again before May. Pls. Understand :P**


End file.
